1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to holding devices which may be anchored to a support structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to an offset holding device for holding objects disposed in the holding device away from obstructing space above the support structure below.
2. Related Art
There are many prior art systems for attaching a utility carrying device to an ATV or other vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,772 discloses a utility carrying device which is mountable to the handlebars, cargo rack, frame, or other parts of a motorcycle, ATV, or other vehicle. There are various other carrier devices which are configured similarly. Such devices must securely hold the object to prevent it from coming loose due to jarring and vibrations which are typical with ATVs and other vehicles, especially off-road vehicles.
Prior art attempts to attach holding devices to a cargo rack of an ATV have generally been designed to extend vertically upward from the cargo rack or other portion of the ATV, thus placing the object contained in the holder directly above the rack. This interferes with full use of the space provided by the rack, and thus reduces the utility of the holding device and of the ATV. In addition, attachment of a general utility carrier is also frequently hampered by the limited frame space available for attachment.
It has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop an object holder which does not interfere with the use of the cargo rack.
It has also been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop an object holder which is capable of locking an elongated carried item into place, so that it does not jar free from vibrations or bumps encountered by the vehicle.
The invention advantageously provides an offset utility holding device configured for attachment to a cargo rack of a vehicle for carrying elongated objects. The offset holding device comprises a support base configured for attachment to a cargo rack of a vehicle, an offset mounting stem extending upwardly at an incline from the support base, and a holding member disposed atop the offset mounting stem. The holding member includes a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d-shaped containment area having two upright arms which are open at the top for receiving an elongate object therein. The offset mounting stem places the holding member away from a cargo space directly above the cargo rack, such that the elongate object does not interfere with the cargo space.
In accordance with a more detailed aspect of the present invention, the support base is pivotable on the rack, such that the holding member may be rotated to lock the elongate object in place.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description which follows, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which together illustrate, by way of example, features of the invention.